Carroll County, Indiana
Carroll County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2000, the population was 20,166. The county seat is Delphi6. History Carroll County was formed in 1828 and named for Charles Carroll, the last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence, who died in 1832. The county seat of Delphi was established the same year by General Samuel Milroy. The Wabash and Erie Canal, built through the county in 1840 and operating until the early 1870s, is among the county's most significant historical legacies. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 971 km² (375 sq mi). 964 km² (372 sq mi) of it is land and 7 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.75%) is water. Major highways *U.S. Route 421 *Indiana State Road 18 *Indiana State Road 25 *Indiana State Road 29 *Indiana State Road 75 *Indiana State Road 218 Railroads *Norfolk Southern Railway *Winamac Southern Railroad Adjacent counties *Cass County (northeast) *Howard County (east) *Clinton County (south) *Tippecanoe County (southwest) *White County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 20,165 people, 7,718 households, and 5,688 families residing in the county. The population density was 21/km² (54/sq mi). There were 8,675 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (23/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.65% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 1.39% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. 2.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.8% were of American, 25.1% German, 9.8% Irish and 8.8% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 7,718 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.50% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.30% were non-families. 22.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 99.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,677, and the median income for a family was $50,216. Males had a median income of $35,348 versus $21,385 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,436. About 4.30% of families and 6.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.00% of those under age 18 and 6.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated *Burlington *Camden *Delphi *Flora *Yeoman Unincorporated *Bringhurst *Burrows *Cutler *Deer Creek *Lockport *Ockley *Owasco *Pittsburg *Radnor *Rockfield *Sharon *Sleeth *Wheeling Extinct *Carrollton *Lexington *Prince William *Woodville Townships *Adams *Burlington *Carrollton *Clay *Deer Creek *Democrat *Jackson *Jefferson *Liberty *Madison *Monroe *Rock Creek *Tippecanoe *Washington Education Public schools in Carroll County are administered by the Carroll Consolidated School District and the Delphi Community School Corporation High Schools and Middle Schools *Carroll Junior-Senior High School http://www.carroll.k12.in.us/high_school/index.asp *Delphi Community High School http://www.delphi.k12.in.us/HS/ *Delphi Community Middle School http://www.delphi.k12.in.us/MS/ Elementary Schools *Camden Elementary School http://www.delphi.k12.in.us/CA/ *Carroll Elementary School http://intranet.carroll.k12.in.us/Teachers/ELEM/ReneeMcIlr/index.htm *Hillcrest Elementary School http://www.delphi.k12.in.us/HC/ External links *Carroll County official website *Carroll Consolidated School District *Delphi Community School Corporation References * ---- Category:Carroll County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana